


Swan Song

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [719]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs decides to have dinner out alone, but he's having trouble focusing on the food.





	Swan Song

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/20/2001 for the word [swan song](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/20/swan%20song).
> 
> swan song  
> A beautiful legendary song said to be sung by a dying swan.  
> A final or farewell appearance, action, or pronouncement.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #375 Dinner.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Swan Song

Gibbs head jerked up at the sad, melancholy song that rang throughout the restaurant. He couldn’t help wondering what was going on with the singer. It sounded so sad and final. In fact, it could be a swan song to Gibbs’ ears. 

He hoped that whoever was singing wasn’t actually dying and was just moving on to a better opportunity and saying farewell. He glanced down at his dinner that he’d ordered, but mostly picked at, his thoughts full of his SFA instead of eating. Something had been bothering Tony recently, but Gibbs didn’t know what.

It used to be Tony would wind up at his house and tell him whatever was wrong, but that hadn’t happened in years. He missed it and now he worried that he may be losing Tony. He couldn’t help it with the song being sung in the background. Maybe dinner out had been a mistake.

Tossing some money on the table, he got up to leave only to run into his SFA, Tony DiNozzo as Tony stepped down off the stage after having sung his last song for the night. “Tony!” Gibbs gasped.

“What are you doing here?” Tony questioned surprised. It wasn’t Gibbs normal kind of hangout place.

“Just stopped in for a bite.” Gibbs shrugged.

Tony glanced around and spotted Gibbs table. “Doesn’t look like you ate much. Everything ok?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking that after you just sang that last song?” Gibbs countered as he finally realized that Tony had been the one singing.

“It’s nothing.” Tony shrugged.

Gibbs just gave Tony his tell the truth look. 

“Really, it’s nothing, Boss.” Tony wasn’t about to tell Gibbs that he was considering moving on because he couldn’t reconcile his feelings for his boss and shove them back in the box where they belonged. He knew Gibbs would never return his feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
